A Flame That Never Dies
by Angel The Barian
Summary: Beywarriors:BeyRaiderz - A Flame That Never Dies (Calls himself Kaiser Gray) (Also refers to a love that never fades away) Kaiser Gray is fully revived and sitting on his throne in the Sacred Garden castle when he meets with the goddess hoping she will be on his side.


**A Flame That Never Dies**

**Drabble I've been thinking up about The Hero Flame -cough cough- Kaiser Gray and the goddess Angel. Yes, she does visit all of the BeyBlade worlds.**

There he was sitting on his throne inside the palace of the Sacred Garden the master of this island, Kaiser Gray and formerly known as The Hero Flame. Kaiser's immortality allowed him to survive all of these years but not without changing his attitude towards everyone and everything. Fortunately there was one person his feelings did not change towards.

Task Landau was Kaiser Gray's loyal and faithful servant he followed his master without question or hesitation no matter what. Right now the blonde haired battler's orders were to retrieve the prisoner Kaiser managed to capture and lock away.

He walked down the tunnel stepping closer to a cell where the prisoner remained. "I see you are still here. Not that you'd been able to escape."

The prisoner was a girl with long red hair spilling over her shoulders and onto the floor where she sat. She was wearing a white Grecian looking dress with silver sandals. The most amazing thing about her was the white feathered wings sprouting from her back and her powers to travel from one world to another.

For insurance Kaiser had the girl's hands tied behind her back and a shackle placed around her neck, attached to it was a chain that he could keep her in close contact without much fear she would run away.

"I'm sorry Master Kaiser did this to you." Task began as he opened the door.

"I was expecting as much." The girl said.

"Master Kaiser wishes to see you." Task entered the small room helping the girl to her feet. Though Task felt bad about it he had to pick up the end of the chain leash and carry it.

"What will he do to me Task?" She asked.

Task hesitated. "I don't know. But don't worry he won't hurt you as long as you follow his orders."

Doing as he was instructed Task walked in the throne room with the winged girl at his side. Kaiser was still sitting on his throne absorbed in his full revival and thoughts of controlling this entire world for himself. When he saw Task had returned with the prisoner he was pleased.

"There is my goddess." Kaiser said. "Bring her here." He ordered holding out a gloved hand.

"Yes, Master Kaiser." Task walked up to Kaiser relinquishing the chain to Kaiser's hand.

"Yes. I remember you, Angel." Kaiser spoke to the girl.

She looked at him with her sparkling amethyst eyes. "How do you know my name?"

"We knew each other in another time." Kaiser answered.

Could it be possible that Angel in fact knew Kaiser or rather Flame in another time many years ago? She had become the goddess when she battled with the Legendary Bladers in a world with a different type of bey. She could be a descendant of someone in the past or maybe Kaiser is mistaken. Or maybe he's just too full of himself and wants Angel to believe that so he can manipulate her.

"I would have made you my wife." Kaiser continued. Task could say nothing and only watched. Kaiser put his hands in Angel's long silky hair. "I'm sure we would have had children." He said allowing her hair to spill through his fingers.

Angel looked away from Kaiser. That was something she had wished for a long time.

"Don't look away from me." Kaiser put his hand under Angel's chin forcing the girl to look at him.

"What do you want from me, Kaiser?" She asked after a bit of hesitation.

"I want you to belong to me. Be my goddess. And help me take control of this world." Kaiser said.

Kaiser Gray was aware of her powers just as he had powers of his own. Together they would be ultimately unstoppable and the people of this world would have to do as Kaiser said or suffer the consequences. A fact that Task was not aware of just yet.

"I can't help you rule over a world Kaiser." Angel said.

"You will if I tell you to." Kaiser said with a smirk.

"Not if you plan on being mean to everyone." Angel said looking down. Though she was strong in this world she displayed a more timid personality.

"I will make the people happy with never ending peace and prosperity." Kaiser had this all worked out. "As long as the people follow me they will be happy."

"The people will not be happy that way." Angel was still refusing to cooperate.

"You really shouldn't disagree with Master Kaiser like that!" Task couldn't hold back any longer. "You'll end up back in that prison until you do decide to help him."

Both Kaiser and Angel looked at the boy.

"I-I'm sorry Master Kaiser…" Task looked down ashamed.

"No, you do have a good point Task." Kaiser agreed.

"I do?" Task had wide eyes.

"Indeed. If the goddess refuses to do as I wish I will have to lock her up again." Kaiser stated.

Angel turned away from Kaiser once again only to have him do the exact same motion forcing Angel to face him only this time Kaiser pulled Angel closer so they were face to face.

"I told you not to look away." His voice was not angry nor was it threatening.

Angel blushed being this close to Kaiser's face.

"Do you like this?" Kaiser teased. "Perhaps what you need is the right kind of incentive." Kaiser Gray used his gloved hand to pull Angel a bit closer. "I should wait…" But he didn't. Kaiser brushed his lips against Angel's kissing her gently.

Task slapped both hands over his mouth he could not believe what he was seeing. Angel jumped back staring at Kaiser. Kaiser knew exactly how to make Angel do whatever he said as long as he practiced some patience with the girl he knew it would work.

"Untie her hands Task." He said.

"Right away." Task untied the rope that had been around Angel's wrists.

"No running away now." Kaiser said still clinging to the chain with one hand.

Kaiser had to have known that Angel would be able to pull the leash away from him if he let his guard down. There was the possibility she could use some of her power to sever the chain and run away but even with that thought Kaiser knew he'd find her.

"You aren't thinking of it are you?" He asked.

The only thing on Angel's mind right now was the kiss. "No."

"Good." Kaiser reached out with his free hand stroking one of Angel's feathers.

To this Angel twitched her wing and looked at Kaiser.

"Too soon for that?" Kaiser grinned. "You require much patience."

"Have to start slowly." Angel said softly.

Kaiser took one of her hands kissing it. "Won't you be my goddess?"

It was hard to decide Kaiser was a bad guy and Angel knew she'd have to help save this world from his cruel rule.

When he didn't get a response Kaiser stood and faced Angel. He placed a hand under her chin and leaned towards her pressing his lips against hers once again. This time it didn't come as such a surprise.

"Is this too fast for you?" Kaiser asked with a grin.

"N-no." Angel answered with a blush.

"I'll give you two some privacy." Task said excusing himself from the room.

Kaiser only glanced in the direction task went briefly before wrapping his arms around Angel. "I want you to be mine forever."

"Kaiser…" Angel's response was wavering.

"I love you." Kaiser whispered in Angel's ear.

Right now Kaiser Gray entertained the idea of toying with Angel as long as he could. He knew the others would be coming soon and they would do their best to get the goddess to help their cause.


End file.
